The stars talk
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Canada have some special friends and everyone can see them, but not everyone can hear them. Canada's birthday has come, but will it be like it usually is? Will everyone forget about him again? And will he ever forgive them? One shot


**Short one shot. I do not own Hetalia only my imagination. **

**So tired, i should sleep, dad snores. **

The cold, fresh night air blew through his hair. He could see the stars, those beautiful stars. Kumajiro sat in his lap and looked up at them as well. The stars are talking to us. They are talking to everyone, but not everyone can let go of their minds to hear them. He can hear them; he has always been able to hear them. He has always been alone, so his only friends have been the stars and Kumajiro of course. They never forget him and he never forget them. He wishes that he could be up there with them. He sighed. If there only was a way.

He sighed once again and started to walk home. He likes to take a walk on the evenings, just to see them. There is no one at home that cares anyway. Everyone has forgotten him, maple, even his family has forgotten about him. His papa, his dad and his twin brother, he's all alone. Expect Kumajiro but he doesn't even remember his name. He do give back for that by pretend to forget his name, even though he do remember it all the time.

He sighed again and picked up his house key, he had reached his house. He went in, and got ready for bed. Kumajiro fell asleep immediately, but he was sleep less for hours. He was thinking, thinking about his life, his friends, his family and most of all, the stars.

"I really wish I could be up there with my real family." he said and then fell asleep with a smile, hoping to see his friends again, next evening.

The sun light sneaked in from the window. It struck Canada's eyes and he woke up slowly. He yawned and sat up. A little groan escaped his lips when he remembered what day it was, his birthday. He got out of bed and walked over to the window; he opened it and felt the wind blew through his hair. He looked up at the sky.

"Good morning." He said to the stars. Even though he cannot see them doesn't mean they are not there.

"Good morning Canada. It's time for us to sleep but remember that you should always smile, whatever happens. Now, let see you later." The said and Canada smiled, they cannot maybe talk long in the morning but they always lights up his day.

"Sleep well." he said and closed the window.

He went down to the kitchen; he didn't care to put some clothes on. He put out everything for his favorite food. Pancakes with maple syrup! The only thought of it makes him happy. He made the batter and finished them. He sat down at his kitchen table at ate them with joy. Whatever day it was, pancakes always made him happy. Even on his birthday when everyone had… forgotten… him. He let out a heavy sigh and ate his pancakes less happy. But when he had the yummy food in his mouth a smile spread out on his lips. Pancakes makes everything better.

When he had eaten all the pancakes a sleepy bear came, walking on all four, in to the kitchen. He yawned and looked at his master.

"Food." The bear said and Canada got the wink. He dragged himself to the fridge and took out a fish; he put it in the bear's bowl on the floor. The bear walked over to his bowl and started to eat. Canada sat down at the table again and looked at his bear. Then the bear looked up with a confused face. "Aren't you supposed to go?" the bear said to his master.

"Go where?" Canada replied slightly confused himself.

"To the World meeting, of course." The bear said and licked his paws. Canada's eye widen in panic. The World meeting was today, how could he forget? He quickly put on his suit and grabbed the bear, then rushed out of the house. He ran to his brother's house, it was there the meeting was held. It's lucky that their countries lives next to each other, so it won't take that long to travel like only countries can to get to each other faster.

Well when he finally had arrived to his brother's house, he hurried inside and in to the meeting room. Lucky for him, they had not started yet and no one noticed that he was late. They didn't notice him at all. He sat down in a free chair next to his brother, America. But as usual, he didn't notice his twin's presence. He didn't look at him or said happy birthday to him. He must have forgotten, again. Canada sighed and looked at all countries, many of them was fighting with each other and other was chatting. But no one saw Canada or remembered his birthday.

But he was used to it now. Ever since he was little he had been forgotten and his birthdays were never of such importance that anyone remembered. Well, his papa France remembered two times before even he forgot about his son. Canada knows that he is quiet and invisible but doesn't he deserve to get a bit of attention on his birthday? Even if America's birthday was only three days after his and it took most of the attention, didn't he also deserve to at least get a 'Happy birthday'? He held Kumajiro harder and tried to hold back the tears. Whatever happens, he would never cry in public, even on his forgotten birthdays.

Now every country who was supposed to be there had come, the meeting could finally begin. America, who was the host, stood up and got every ones attention by yelling out random stuff of heroes and how we all should back him up. The same America, as usual. Canada usually pays attention to the meetings but today he didn't want to. Instead he doodled on his note paper and patted Kumajiro's head. When the meeting headed to its end America, stood up again.

"Hey, as everyone knows, it's my birthday in three days and everyone is invited and I would hope that everyone comes! It's going to be huge and awesome! So now, the meeting is over!" he announced. Canada quickly grabbed his stuff and headed to the door, in normal days he would have waited until everyone else had got out. But today he just wanted to go home and cry.

He had tried to get his family's attention during the break, but failed like he always does. England had been yelling at America for something and France tried to flirt with England. They didn't even see him and that hurt most of all. On his birthday, but what had he expect? That they notice him on the spot and congratulate him and have presents and cake? No he has always been alone and it would remain like that until he died.

"Hey bro wait!" Canada heard his brother calling him and turned around. America walked to his side and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Yo, was it something you wanted to say to me earlier? I couldn't hear because of England's yelling." Canada could not believe his ears, had America really noticed him. Canada was so over joyed that he almost shouted out that it was his birthday today, but he stopped himself. What good was it if he had to remind him every year? No this time he would remember or else he wouldn't get to know.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you know what day it is today." Canada asked and looked at his brother.

"Of course I do," he shouted, and Canada's hope rise a bit. "It's July the first, three days till my birthday!" and his hope sunk.

"Don't you remember anything special with it? Maybe, something that you always forget?" Canada said and hoped that his brother wasn't that stupid.

"Nope sorry bro, are there something I should remember?" he said with a questioning look. That was too much for Canada. He threw a punch right in to his brother's face and walked away. America was shocked that his twin brother was capable of something like that. He quickly recovered his balance and ran after him. He put a firm grip on his brother's shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled and England and France approached them. They had seen what happened, just like everyone else in the room, and was also shocked of what their younger son had done. Though it took England some time to recognize him.

"What's going on here and what did you do that for?" England asked and looked at his younger son with a hard look.

"That's none of your business!" Canada said and got out of his brother grip.

"It is, Canada, you hit your brother. You usually never hit anyone." France said and put a hand on Canada's shoulder, but Canada only shrugged it off and started to walk out again. He felt another hand on his should that made him stay and this time it was England's.

"What makes you think that you can only leave after you've done something like this?" England said. That was it, he would not take this on his birthday, and he would not tell them. That would only mean that they had won.

"Stop act like you care, no one of you really cares." He said and grabbed England's hand and forced it off his shoulder.

"Of course we care, we have always cared for you." France said. "And if you don't tell us what is wrong, we might have to make you stay here until you do."

"You have no right of doing this; NONE of you can remember what day it is. And I won't tell you, either. If you really care for me you should remember it." Canada screamed and ran out of the room, out of the house and headed back home, tears streaming down his cheeks. Maple, well too late to stop them now.

When he had arrived to his house he quickly opened and slammed the door. He locked and put down Kumajiro. Then he dashed to hi bedroom and jumped in the bed, he buried his face in the pillows. He cried, he cried so much and he just felt to die and he didn't notice the bear coming in and climbed up on the bed. The little bear patted his master's head in comfort. Canada looked up and gazed in to Kumajiro's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Canada." The bear said and held out little tulip in his hand. Canada was shocked that the bear had remembered both his name and birthday, but took the flower and hugged his pet. When everyone else had forgotten, the little animal remembered. Canada was happy that he had Kumajiro and he liked being with Kumajiro. They lay in bed till it became dark.

Canada looked out of the window and saw that the stars had come out. He smiled and took Kumajiro in his arms and went out to greet his friends.

"Hey there my friends." He said and looked at them.

"Hi Canada, we are glad to see you. But we are unhappy because you seems to be unhappy." The stars answered in a soft almost whispering voice of a woman. Different kinds of voices.

"Yeah, it has been a rough day." Canada said in a sigh.

"What happened?" the stars asked.

"Everyone forgot what day it is today." He said and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, that wasn't nice of them. Happy birthday Canada, we wish that we could give you something, but we don't know what."

"Oh no, it's fine, that you remembered is just enough." He smiled to them and they laughed and sparkled a bit for him.

He smiled and sat down on the stairs to his front door. He gazed up to his friends and they started to talk. They talked about everything, all night long.

Three days later was the time for America's party, but Canada decided not to go. He hadn't spoken a word with his family since the meeting and they hadn't tried to reach him either. The party was supposed to start for half an hour ago, but Canada did not want to see his stupid family and he was thinking of break every personally contact with them. It was not like they tried to make him stay anyway.

Canada sat in his couch and read. It was relaxing and it got his mind off of his stupid family. But the doorbell rang and disturbed him. He at first thought of not to answer, but they were very determinate for him to open. So he got out of the couch and went to the door. He opened it slightly but the person outside threw it up completely. To Canada's fear he saw America, England and France standing there with ropes and a blindfold.

"We're sorry for this, my son." England said and America grabbed him and they tied him up with the ropes and the blindfold over his eyes. They also had a gag for his mouth. Now he could not move, see or speak. Great, what do they want now?

He could feel that they got in to a car and they drove away. He felt how one of them put Kumajiro on his lap.

"Where are we going?" the bear said but did not get an answer.

They drove for a while until they reached their destination. They stopped and got out of the car and they walked a bit. They stopped once again and untied him, took away the gag but kept the blindfold. They sat him on a chair and took away the blind fold.

"Happy late birthday, Canada!" many voices shouted when the blindfold was gone. Canada could not believe his eyes. Every country was standing in America's back yard and congratulates him, a bit late but still. What was going on here weren't they supposed to celebrate America, not Canada?

"We know that it's a bit late and we do really hope that you can forgive us for forgetting every year. We promise that we will try remembering it next time." France said and hugged his son.

Canada could not say anything he was just so confused. He could only point at them and stutter out a few words.

"We figured it out after you left, but didn't know how to fix it so America got the idea to celebrate you birthday to on his so that you wouldn't feel left out." England said. And put a hand on his shoulder.

"But when you didn't show up we had to figure out a way to get you here. So kidnapping was the only thing we could come up with." Canada was still shocked and could not say a word. "Canada, can you please forgive us?"

Canada looked up at his brother's sad eyes and then at everyone else guilty faces. He nodded and smiled. When that was over they started to party. Canada had a great time and he was really over joyed. For once ha was actually happy around the other countries, but from time to time he couldn't resist to look at his old friends, the stars. They sparkled from time to time and he could hear them laugh. They said a few words and then he felt that everyone that cared for him was there. He might not be able to touch the stars or be with them; bur they will always gaze down on him and make sure to light up his day. The stars talks to him and he can hear them.

The stars talk to you all the time, but you need to have an open mind like Canada to hear them. So next time you gaze up on them, think of them as your friends and listen to them. They can light up your day, though you cannot see them they can always see you.


End file.
